


In Touch with Nature

by torino10154



Series: December Gift Drabbles 2014 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In Touch with Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



Padma needed to get out the castle. Though it had been a year since the battle, there were times that she could still smell smoke, hear screams, feel bones breaking beneath her skin.

When she needed fresh air, she headed straight to a clearing in the forest. Though it wasn't far from Hagrid's hut, it was secluded. She felt safe there.

She pulled off her school robes and lay them on the ground, then slipped off her shoes and socks. It was a warm spring day and she unbuttoned her blouse halfway before lying down, face to the sun.

Padma blinked, waking from a short nap, when she heard two voices approaching. There wasn't time to hide herself before...

"Well, what do we have here?" Pansy Parkinson asked as she and Daphne Greengrass approached.

"Just getting some fresh air," Padma said sitting up. 

"This is our spot," Daphne said. 

"It's a clearing in the forest."

Pansy gave Daphne a look that Padma couldn't decipher, then squatted down beside her. "You can feel it, can't you?"

"What?" Padma asked.

"The magic," Pansy whispered. She put her hand flat to the ground and an expression of serenity washed over her normally hard face. 

Padma did feel the magic thrumming through her. It was why she favoured the spot. 

"Yes, I feel it."

Daphne's eyes widened and she sank down to her knees beside them. "Does it make you..." she trailed off, looking at Pansy for guidance.

"What Daphne's trying to ask is whether you feel it inside you." Pansy looked at Padma in a way she'd never been looked at before. Certainly not by Ron Weasley when she'd gone with him to the Yule Ball.

"Inside?" she said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Here," Pansy said, her hand reaching out and cupping Padma intimately. 

Padma moaned softly. No one had ever touched her there, not even like this, through her clothes. But oh, how she yearned for it.

She nodded, unable to put to words how she felt. 

Daphne let out a soft whimper, her hand reaching between her thighs which she clenched tightly together.

"Lie back," Pansy said, her hand moving lightly over Padma. 

"All right." Padma lay back down again and Pansy's hand slipped under her skirt, tracing over her through her knickers.

"Get undressed, Daphne," Pansy said, eyes never leaving Padma's. 

Padma turned to watch Daphne, the hunger inside her growing as Daphne's body was revealed.

When Daphne was finally naked, Pansy laid down beside Padma. "Daphne's going to take care of you now."

Padma looked down her body and gasped as Daphne pulled Padma's knickers down her legs and then pushed them open. She felt exposed and unsure but Pansy's hand settled on her stomach.

"Shh, we've got you." Pansy then leaned down and pressed her warm lips to Padma's.

Padma kissed her back, wanting more but unsure how to ask. Pansy licked at her lips and Padma opened her mouth, allowing Pansy inside.

"Oh," she gasped when she felt Daphne's tongue on her. Pansy's and Daphne's movements mimicked each other, tongues sliding between soft wet lips.

She arched her back and Pansy grasped one of her breasts, her kisses getting stronger as Daphne licked and sucked Padma's quim. 

Padma felt her body vibrating with need, the magic in the earth sending pulses through her as Daphne continued pleasuring her. Finally Padma cried out, eyes rolling back in her head as she shattered into a thousand pieces.

She lay there, panting, staring unseeingly up at the blue sky.

"Yes," Pansy hissed softly and Padma turned her head toward her.

Pansy's skirt was up around her waist and Daphne was now sprawled between her legs, rubbing her nude body against the ground. Pansy ran her fingers through her hair, encouraging her to suck and lick the same way she'd done to Padma. 

Padma watched, enthralled, at the pleasure Daphne seemed to get from the act. Her face was wet and her eyes were closed in bliss, her tongue and mouth ever moving. 

Pansy's hands reached out, gripping Daphne's hair, and her eyes flew open when she came, soft whimpers slipping from her lips.

"Good girl," Pansy said softly, petting Daphne's head, then falling back to the ground. 

Padma leaned over Pansy, blocking the sunlight, and Pansy opened her eyes.

"What?"

"Doesn't she want..." Padma said but doesn't know how to finish her thought. It seemed strange that Daphne was left alone.

"She enjoys pleasuring me," Pansy said simply. "However, I'm sure she'd be amenable to whatever you have in mind."

"I've never..." Padma again stopped short of a full sentence. She looked at Daphne, sprawled on the grass, and felt a tremor shoot through her. An ache. 

"But you want to," Pansy said, sitting up again, breath hot on Padma's ear. 

Padma nodded.

"Daphne," Pansy said, reaching out to touch her leg. "Padma wants to return the favour. You may come if you feel the need."

"Thank you," Daphne said with a sigh and immediately spread her legs wide.

"Go on then," Pansy goaded.

Padma scooted closer, trying to remember the things that Daphne did to her. The scent was intoxicating and aroused her anew. 

Bending her head, Padma stopped thinking and started doing. She knew any touch to her clitoris would feel good and so began by licking it with the flat of her tongue.

Daphne moaned and thrust up toward her which Padma took to be a good sign and lavished attention there, though the swipes of her tongue began further down and continued farther up with each pass.

"We have a natural in our midst," she heard Pansy say but she was too focused to care. 

Daphne started writhing, legs trembling, hands scrabbling at the ground and when Padma licked across her clit one last time, she cried out, her thighs clamping against Padma's head.

Padma wiggled free and wiped her face with her hand, then sat back and watched as Pansy kissed Daphne tenderly.

"Get dressed, love," Pansy said and Daphne got up and put her clothes back on.

"That was fun," Pansy said to Padma once she'd straightened her clothes out as well. 

Padma was at a loss. There were so many more things she wanted to know. To experience. 

"Wait," she said as Pansy started leading Daphne away.

Pansy turned back around. "Yes?"

"I'd like to do this again, sometime," she finished quietly. 

"What do you think, Daphne?" Pansy asked.

"She's a quick learner," Daphne replied.

"Very well." Pansy narrowed her eyes, calculatingly. "Meet us here tomorrow at three. And wear nothing underneath your robes."

Pansy then turned and strode away, Daphne following behind her. 

"Tomorrow," Padma whispered to herself then lay down on the ground again, breathing in the scent of the forest as well as what was left of Daphne on her lips.


End file.
